Disturbed Romance
by DiStUrBeDiNnOcEnCe
Summary: Love is an unexplainable feeling. A feeling that causes many unexplainable actions. Love, and Humor...another Romeo & Juliet story........revised
1. Chapter 1

Disturbed Romance

***Authors Note

Hey there. Thanks for dropping by my story. It's not an original, but more like an edited story of Romeo and Juliet, and the book "Scribbler of Dreams" by Mary E. Pearson. Both great stories that I do recommend you to read. Please be patient on how I type this story ok? I'm not that good at this, and it's just something I whipped up when I got bored. Anyway, I hope you enjoy my story…

***Chapter 1

It's 5:00 AM at the Garcia house, and Marinett hears an annoying knock on her wooden door. 

"Nett! Wake up!" her sister Arianne knocked

Marinett groveled and pulled her orange and red butterfly sheets above her head. She had started to go back to her dreamland with her boyfriend Brad Pitt, when the knocking had started again.

"Aww! C'mon Nett!" Arianne started again, "You have to drive us to school!"

"Alright, alright!" Marinett yelled getting out of bed, "Let me at least kiss Brad good-bye!"

"Fine…But when you're done, I hope you know you have half an hour to get ready." Arianne explained running down the stairs

"Half an hour?" Marinett grumbled to herself, "Who the fuck gets ready in half an hour?!" 

Marinett grabs her Winnie The Pooh towel and heads to the shower to take her shower. Afterwards, she brushes her teeth, and blow-dries her hair straight, and walks to her room with the towel around her body, and grabs her white Cargo pants, her matching spaghetti strap, and jacket to put on from her closet. Then puts on her socks, and her white Nike's. On her way out of her room, she grips her white matching cap, and her JanSport bag. She locks her room shut, and heads down the stairs. 

"Well, I had a plan" Arianne mumbled to their mom

"Oh, really?" their mom responded

"What plan?" Marinett interrupted 

"Oh, nothing much." Arianne explained, "You took awhile to get ready." changing topics

"Yeah, well I figured" Marinett started to explain, "I take a shower for an hour, I eat as much as I can as fast as I can, mom goes to work, then we speed the highway for school."

"Right…" Arianne laughs eating her eggs, "Whatever you say Nett."

"No speeding in the highway Marinett." their mom lectured, "You remember what Dad says." 

"Yes, yes mom. I know." Marinett replied

"Oh, it's already 6:15" their mom whispered, "I have to head to work" 

She kisses her daughters foreheads, grabs her coat, and puts her dishes in the dishwasher. She heads towards the door, and wishes Arianne, and Marinett a good day at school

"I'm done eating" Arianne said and put her dishes in the dishwasher as well

"I'm not." Marinett responded, "I have to finish my eggs first."

"Right…" Arianne laughed and grabbed her bag from her chair, "Hurry up, we gotta go."

"Yup." Marinett said, "Done!" 

Marinett put her dishes in the dishwasher, turn the timer on, and grabs her car keys on the kitchen counter. Arianne lock up the doors, and Marinett checked the windows. 

"Let's bounce!" Marinett yelled

"Sometimes" Arianne started, "I think you're adopted."

They laugh walking out of the house, and Marinett puts on her cap. They ride Marinett's BMW to school. A present that had been given to her by their dad for her seventeenth birthday. 

"You think dad will give me a car?" Arianne asked

"No comment." Marinett joked

"Oh, shut up…" Arianne responded

***End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

***Chapter 2

Marinett speeds her way through the highway, and manages to find a descent spot on her high school parking lot. 

"Ah…" Arianne breathes in and gets out of the car, "So this is Kapolei High."

Marinett takes out the keys from the ignition, and zips them up in her bag. She gets out of the car, locks the door, and shuts it closed.

"Yeah" she replied, "Let's check our classes…"

The two walk away from the car, and heads toward the high school grounds. They spend the next half hour checking out the campus, and making sure they knew which classes to go to.

"Dad really moved us to the right place this time huh?" Arianne joked

"Whoa, yeah…" Marinett agreed, "You got that right…"

They were sitting down on one of the tables outside of the buldings, and facing away from the Pepsi Machine behind them.

"You know what I noticed?" Arianne asked

"What?"

"We're the only one's that speak straight English…" 

Marinett laughed, and Arianne soon followed. The bell rang, and they grabbed their bags off the table. 

"I'll see you at lunch?" Marinett commented

"Yup." Arianne replied

"See yeah then sis." 

"Yup!"

They walk away from each other. Arianne going west, and Marinett going east. Marinett's first class was Algebra, and Arianne Language Arts.

"Oh great…" Marinett grumbled heading towards her class, "Algebra. Exactly what I need in the morning…"

Marinett starts to walk faster, and faster to her class.

"INo!/I" she thought, "II am going to be bso/b late!/I"

She took another glance at her schedule, and realizes that the class was only three rooms ahead. She rushes in, and finds a seat four seconds before the bell rang.

"Well, well…" her teacher said, "The returning class of Sophomores huh?" 

The whole class was silent.

"Well for those of you who don't know I'm Mr. Higa." he continued, "Some of you might know me from last year."

Some students laugh as he gave a few looks at a bunch of guys, and a few girls. Marinett felt out of place. She was new. She had never lived in another place besides California her whole life. Her dad traveled, and took the family with them. She wasn't used to new things. Ever since she was younger. She had always hated moving. Hawaii wasn't any different. 

"Now…" Mr. Higa announced, "Are any of you new here? Raise your hand."

Marinett hesitated, but slowly raised her hand.

"Oh!" he had a surprised look on his face, "The only one huh? What? No one else but her moved in?"

The class laughed

"Well, I think we should start class with a proper introduction." He handed out his hand to her, "Stand up…"

He smiled sweetly at her. 

"IHe seems nice/I" she thought, "IAll the students seem to like him/I"

"So, what's your name Ms?" he asked

"Uhm…" she started

"Oh, c'mon…" He laughed, "Don't be shy."

"Marinett" 

"Where did you move from?"

"Santa Clara, California."

"I see, I see…Do you have any other siblings here?"

"Yeah. My twin sister, Arianne."

"That's great! Let's have everyone else introduce themselves…"

He pointed at the bottom left corner of the room.

"You…" he demanded, "introduce yourself to Marinett here."

And so it began. There had been 25 students in the class counting Marinett, and everyone had introduced themselves. A few sounded nice, some sounded snobby, and a couple of guys fooling around in the back. 

"Thank-you" Mr. Higa said, "Now we'll begin class. Please take your seat again, and thank-you Marinett."

He smiled back at her, and walked towards the board. 

He started off with basic algebra, the things she had learned in 6th grade. Then to more complex things, some of the things she had been studying up on before she had moved. Marinett couldn't pay attention. She kept dozing off. Staring at the dry erase bored blankly. She knew she had a far away look in her eyes, and deep down she wanted to stop. She wanted to pay attention, but she couldn't. The bell soon rang, and class had ended. Marinett grabbed her stuff, and walked out of the room. 

"Aye!" a voice called behind her, "Aye! New girl!"

She turned around, and saw a Filipino boy with spiked hair, baggy pants, and a baby blue shirt with a car on it rushing to her. 

"You're name's Marinett right?" he asked

She felt flushed with fever. 

"IOh gosh/I." she thought, "IHe's so cute!/I"

She was unable to speak. She nodded instead.

"Oh." he started, "Coo'"

She giggled

"Yeah" she responded

"Well, yeah," He began again, "Sorry yah if I nevah introduce myself well back ovah there. Shame tha's why." 

She giggled again.

"That's ok." She responded looking at his bright brown eyes, "IOh wow they're gorgeous/I" she thought

"Well. My name's Devon" He sounded embarrassed, "But my friends call me Dev"

"Ok" she replied, "I'm Marinett"

"Yeah" Devon laughed, "I know"

They both laughed at the awkward moment.

"Well, I'll see you around aight?" he said slowly walking away

"Sure." she smiled

That was it. He rushed to his friends, and she was left there with butterflies in her stomach, and her lungs barely holding on to her breath.

"IOh god/I" she thought, "II bhave/bI to find Anne"

***End of Chapter 2


End file.
